


Day Seventy-Three || Childless

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [73]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: While he'd planned to rebuild his clan as a boy, eventually Sasuke questions the point of maintaining such a clan in such a world...but in the end, someone changes his mind.





	Day Seventy-Three || Childless

Before leaving Konoha behind, Sasuke had had every intention of bringing the Uchiha back to glory. Rebuilding his clan from the ground up. He would kill Itachi to ensure he’d never take another Uchiha life...and then return home to foster the next generation.

And though he’d known  _ some _ of the more... _ technical _ aspects of what such a plan entailed, the more intricate details eluded him. Like how many children he would need to even attempt such a thing. The diluting of blood. 

In reality, there was little chance to actually revive a bloodline from the brink with the children of just one man.

And at that time, he’d had a rather...complicated relationship with girls. Most repulsed him due to their pining after him: especially those like Sakura or Ino who ignored  _ who _ he was, too hung up on his image and the  _ what _ .

...then his mind began to change. The further embroiled in darkness Sasuke became, the more that dream - of family, of a clan - felt...hollow. Unnecessary. Perhaps part of him was content with being the last. Letting a family so soaked in blood - even from their very beginnings - fade into history may have been for the best. To be childless might be a great mercy.

...but that was before he learned that, soon enough - despite his brother’s passing - he would not be the last. Itachi may have been a genius...but he’d made one critical mistake. As much as he’d tried to kill his heart to fulfill his duty, it hadn’t died completely.

And now, half of him would be reborn to the one Itachi had entrusted his brother to - however indirectly.

...that news, given to him by the false Madara, changed everything. His brother’s legacy - thought smothered - still carried on in a spark.

...a spark currently held by Konoha. A village he’d called home...but had learned played every part in Itachi’s decision, and his clan’s eradication.

He  _ would not _ stand for that.

But Madara had plans. And so long as they aligned with his own, Sasuke would follow them. So long as it got justice for the Uchiha, and would free Itachi’s last shreds from the grip of the village that drove them all to ruin.

Starting that very moment, that was all that mattered.

Of course, things did not progress easily. They nearly had her after the battle against Danzō, but yet again, Konoha interfered. From there, things progressed too quickly with the war to try again. The war, however, turned out to be far more ultimate a thing than Sasuke had guessed. It was either prevail...or perish in Madara - and Obito’s - world of dreams.

A world that would be pillaged by Kaguya.

The previous Hokage granted him insight. Clarity. But it did not excuse all Konoha had done. All the Kage had done. Once the war was over, he would clean the slate. Remove the poison of previous generations to truly start anew.

He would give them a future.

...but, as usual...Naruto got in his way, without any true plan of how to  _ really _ address the problem.

So Sasuke would do it himself. Just...in quieter, subtler ways.

His brother’s revival was a shock too great to name...and almost cost another life. But he wouldn’t deny having his brother back. Then, with Danzō gone and the council ousted, another missing life was free to rejoin them. One thought lost...but in truth only hidden: Shisui, hiding a body too greatly prized to risk losing, emerged at last.

...it hadn’t been an easy truth to swallow. Had Itachi known he’d lived...maybe, just maybe...they would have been saved.

But there’s no room in this new world for what-ifs.

All Sasuke knew was that now, he was not the last. A brother, a cousin, a niece and a nephew. More than he at twelve ever dreamed or hoped to have.

...and yet...something was still missing.

His bonds within Konoha were shattered. He’d given up on his teammates...but they hadn’t given up on him. But blindly. Possessively. Even after learning his truth, they offered no help. No justice. No peace. Only that same narrow goal of dragging him back to the grounds of his clan’s genocide...and then what? They had no plans for bringing the crimes to light.

If it hadn’t been for him...there’d have been nothing done at all.

...so, he distanced himself from them. He insisted his family was all that he needed. Sasuke had no time for those who thought only of themselves, and what he  _ owed _ them.

And though he hated to admit it...it was lonely. 

His brother gently urged him to reconnect. Start  _ somewhere _ . Don’t forget, but...try to forgive. And yet, only if they made sincere efforts to amend for what they’d done. So, slowly...he’d dipped his toes back into his agemates’ social circle. Most treated him like a tag ready to explode...and he couldn’t blame them.

...all but one.

Due to her bond with the twins’ mother, she’d been one of the earliest privy to the truth. It had been her efforts that sparked union among the clans to help bring down the council without threat of civil war. And in many ways...she knew best how to sympathize with him.

Hyūga Hinata.

They’d been strangers when he left. As were most of his classmates beyond his team. But in a way...that helped. He had no ill feelings toward her. No animosity. And her gentle understanding, and respect for his struggles, meant a feeling of...relief. Welcome. Something no one else in their year seemed to comprehend. At least, not at first.

And as Naruto and Sakura moved on - moved... _ together _ \- Hinata and Sasuke were left in the wake. While Sasuke couldn’t care less, he could see her somber acceptance. In a way, that only served to drive them closer together.

Then she offered help with his next dream: to resurrect the police force. Use it - alongside his brother’s ANBU - to help keep darkness at bay in the village he was determined to cleanse. Hyūga and Uchiha came together to keep watchful eyes - the perfect symbolism - trained on Konoha.

They became partners. Which led to becoming friends as they only continued to mesh.

And then, as if only natural, they became...something more.

Just over two years since returning to Konoha, Sasuke married.

Three years after that...he was no longer childless. Together, he and Hinata welcomed their son into the world. A world he’d saved, and would not abandon to falling back into its darkness.

And with that firstborn, the last missing piece seemed to settle into place. For the first time since he was seven years old, Sasuke felt...whole. He had his family. A wife. A child, and plans for more.

What else could he ask for? Finally...he was at peace.

...at least...for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is another more narrative piece. I just...wasn't sure how to make anything else out of the prompt. I had a busier day than I intended so, not as much time to plot as I'd've liked. But hopefully it's passable? ^^;
> 
> I can see Sasuke eventually wondering if simply letting his line die out would be for the best, given all he learns about it. But in ALAS...it gets a bit trickier than that. And of course, in the end, he meets a woman that changes his mind about...a lot of things. One of which being his doubts about kids.
> 
> Because the Sasuke I write also has MAJOR fears about hurting his children by accident given his traumas and the adaptations he's built because of them (which I know I've touched on in other pieces, but...I'm too tired to find them, aha). So Hinata has to coax him out of that fear, hence taking time to have kids. (That and there really isn't (to my knowledge) any info about how young / old Nart's generation is when they have their kids? So that was my best guess lol)
> 
> AAANYWAY, I'm...honestly wore out, so that's all for now (after all that rambling xD) - as always, thanks for reading, and I'll be back tomorrow!


End file.
